dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League International Vol 1 10
When they reach their destination, they find the planet's surface utterly barren, but discover a system of underground corridors which constitute the Manhunters' base. The Green Lanterns are especially wary, as everything on the planet is colored yellow, and thus their power rings are useless. Instead of an enemy attack, however, the heroes encounter G'nort, the hopelessly inept Green Lantern of Sector 68. As Hal Jordan explains to the others, G'nort's uncle was a former GL who used his influence with the Guardians to have his nephew made a Corps member. The Guardians had assigned the bumbling Gnort to this sector because it was supposedly devoid of life, unaware of the presence of the Manhunters' hidden world. Having stumbled across Orinda by accident, G'nort has now been lost in its maze of tunnels for several months. Dr. Fate then senses the presence of their foes, so the super-heroes race to battle, leaving the ineffectual G'nort behind on "guard duty". Hundreds of Manhunters are waiting to ambush the heroes, but thanks to a ruse engineered by J'onn J'onzz and Arisia, the Earth crusaders are able to take the androids by surprise. In less than a minute, their robotic enemies are smashed, and the team of past and present Justice League members and Green Lanterns stands victorious. They proceed to a Manhunter birthing chamber, where hundreds more of the robots lie in individual cubicles awaiting activation and Superman incinerates the inert androids with his heat vision. Far above them, the Highmaster comes to life and voices his displeasure at their actions. Rather than battle the heroes, however, the Highmaster simply departs to rebuild his planetary base elsewhere. Since it is his power which holds Orinda together, with his departure the planet begins to break apart. Superman gets his companions out of harm's way in time, and they are soon rejoined by Captain Atom and Firestorm, who have in turn been joined by Driq and Harbinger. | Synopsis2 =While the other super-heroes are away in space, back at the Green Lantern Citadel on Earth, Blue Beetle and Mr. Miracle stand guard over the Manhunter ship captured by Aqualad and Aquaman. Abruptly, a hatch opens and a volleyball-sized object flies out. Before the two costumed crusaders can stop it, the device has flown to where Herupa Hando Hu and Nadia Safir are conferring with Janwillem Kroef. It knocks down Kroef, encases his head, and begins emitting smoke. As Mr. Miracle ponders the proper method of removing the device before it can harm Kroef, Kilowog wanders over and calmly presses a switch on the object, which he identifies as "a simple Gillian mind-probe", causing it to dissolve harmlessly. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * ( / / ) * * * * Locations: * ** * * Items: * * * * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * * | Notes = *This issue is reprinted in the , , and . *Millennium, week 5 crossover. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Millennium Crossover